Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal and controlling method thereof. Although the present invention is suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for providing various user interfaces related to a camera by adjusting aperture values of a plurality of cameras provided to the mobile terminal.
Discussion of the Related Art
A mobile terminal is a device which may be configured to perform various functions. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files and outputting music via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are also configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of contents, such as videos and television programs.
Generally, terminals can be classified into mobile terminals and stationary terminals according to a presence or non-presence of mobility. Further, the mobile terminals can be further classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mounted terminals. There are ongoing efforts to support and increase the functionality of mobile terminals. Such efforts include software and hardware improvements, as well as changes and improvements in the structural components which form the mobile terminal.
Since image segmentation using a single image sensed by a single camera of the related art is unable to obtain information on depth, it causes a problem that segmentation performance is degraded. Moreover, in case of image segmentation using a plurality of images sensed by a plurality of cameras, since an object included in an image differs in solution per distance, it causes a problem that performance is degraded.
Generally, when a dynamic object is included in a view angle area, if an image is captured by increasing an exposure time, a static object may be captured unclearly due to destabilization. Moreover, when HDR (high dynamic range) is performed based on an image sensed by a single camera, if an object in a view angle area or the camera moves, differences are generated from a plurality of images.